Hurlian Civil War
Hurlian Civil War 4227 OTT - 4239 OTT (Climax and hot phase lasted 2 years from 4237 - 4239) Development (Founding year 2533 OTT of the Hurlian Colony) During the early centuries of the Union (Founding Period 2220 -2600)not much control, oversight or attention was placed on new colonies that did not report any problems or asked for help. Hurlia was always connected to the rest of the Union with GalNet and Spaceport, but the only space port and the post office (|GalNet Terminal )was surrounded by Count Hurl's land. He had a large fence erected around the Space port and the only gate guarded. The fence was patrolled by Ripper Beasts and armed guards. This arrangement lasted until about 2733 OTT. When Charles Cornwall, the son of a lesser but very wealthy noble returned to Hurlia after spending years off-planet on the court of the Thauran emperor as an envoy. He also served 22 month and became a Union citizen. (He served 22 month at the Assembly as an Assembly clerk). Charles Cornwall wanted to change conditions without hurting his family name and invented a masked vigilante much in the style of the legendary pre Astro figures : Zorro, Robin Hood, Bat Man, El Cid etc. He called himself "Justice Lord" and was very successful and became a rallying symbol until about 2742 OTT, when he was caught by mercenaries and security men the noble family of the House Hurl hired (Breaker Star Inc.)2 Charles Cornwall confessed to a number of crimes and murders and was sent to a Union Court. He was shot while trying to escape before he left the planet.3 But the seed of rebellion could no longer be suppressed. Then around 4227 OTT, Baroness Cybil of Conterwall became the head of her house (A Hurlia noble with a relative small chunk of land, treated her subjects different and kept the promise of salary and lamented that her subjects could not go to Union School (behind the Fence). Many subjects fled to her and other nobles demanded their return, even by force if necessary. The Baroness (very rich) hired an elite mercenary outfit to protect her and her subjects and demanded access to Union facilities for all. A civil war broke out that lasted two years. Hurlia peasants managed to reach the post office and the Space port. Count Hurl ordered the execution of these individuals that reached the Space Port and committed a massacre also killing 40 Space port authority employees and security guards. Union Police reacted very quick and eight days later Union Police assisted by Marines, arrested all the troops belonging to the Nobles 1 (except the ones of the Baroness) and arrested many of the Noble lords. Count Hurl, who had used extensive Cell restoration and illegal genetic tailoring (removing the aging gene), to extend his lifespan could not be arrested as he was ripped apart by his favorite Ripper Beast. Someone had gotten hold of the remote control. Sixty Noble lords were hanged and 233 received life sentences at a penal colony. The Union Judge issuing the sentence suggested they could be try to rule over the flesh maggots of Blaku's Curse (penal colony) Hurlia remained by population decision a monarchy with Cybil becoming the Queen (with a Parliament and a house of elected minsters) Today, Hurlia is a rather unremarkable, well developed world with an interesting and quite dangerous Fauna (restricted to Preserve Forests). Notable is the small but very lucrative export of trained and cyber fitted Ripper Beasts. 1 Not all that many were able to surrender. The Marines and a very angry population prevented many to have a chance to surrender. 2 This being the "first contract" for Breaker Star was setting the tone and kind of service BS provided. 3 The Union justice department investigation after the war determined it to be a frame and deliberate murder to prevent Charles Cornwall to reach a Union court NOTE While extremely rare, civil wars and locals wars do happen. In most cases such problems are handled in Union courts but local governments must approach the Union Court. Union authorities in general do not interfere unless or until Union Citizens are hurt, suppressed or killed. (And someone complains or reports it) Category:History